


Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Two spirits in love

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: But It make sense....kinda, Cathy x Yuma shipping because it is canon, DARK ASTRAL MY DUDES, Dark Astral????, Dark Mist x Astral, Shipping, XD, half-canon, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: I ship :3
Relationships: Astral/No. 96 Black Mist | Dark Mist
Kudos: 1





	Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Two spirits in love

**Author's Note:**

> Best shipping story ever!

Dark Mist sighed. Not because he had no one to torment. But because he felt... lonely. He's never felt that way before. As a matter of fact, he _shouldn't_ feel that way. He was meant to torment people. So... why did it feel so wrong now? Footsteps approached Dark Mist. He looked up sadly, and saw Yuma. Yuma suddenly froze. _He has no idea why I would be frowning._ thought Dark Mist. He looked away, unable to even say anything to Yuma.

"Dark Mist? Why are you acting so strangely?" asked Yuma. Dark Mist hesitated, unsure of what to say. Then he sighed and told the truth.

"I'm lonely..." he said shyly. This surprised Yuma even more. Then Astral spoke up.

"How are you lonely? I thought you liked to torment people." said Astral coldly. 

"So did I. It just feels... wrong all of a sudden." said Dark Mist plainly. He didn't know what else to say. It was all he _could_ say. Then Astral hugged him. He flinched. His enemy was being nice to him. But... why? Then Astral let go of him. Astral was smiling. Dark Mist actually smiled back slightly, unsure of himself.

"Thanks... I guess..." he said. This was the first time Astral had been nice to him. Then Dark Mist kissed him. Astral's eyes went wide. Then Dark Mist stopped.

"Uhh... I... What happened just now?" said Astral, obviously confused. Yuma smiled.

"I think Dark Mist likes you, Astral." he said teasingly. Astral froze and looked at Dark Mist, unsure of what to say next. Dark Mist blushed slightly. He knew it was true. That must have been why he felt so lonely. 

"But he's evil." said Astral plainly. Dark Mist just shrugged.

"Then why did you bother hugging me?" asked Dark Mist. Astral smiled.

"Cuz I can." he said jokingly. Dark Mist smiled back. 

"Ya know... Yuma's right. I actually do like you..." he said. Astral blushed.

"I...I like you too." he said. Then they kissed. Yuma watched them, smiling. The two spirit-like creatures stopped kissing. Then Cathy ran up to Yuma and kissed him on the cheek. Yuma froze.

"Well, I saw that one coming for a while." said Astral. Yuma just looked at Astral.

"You didn't even bother telling me that Cathy likes me?" asked Yuma. Astral shrugged.

"Nope! Besides, I didn't want to ruin that surprise that you just got." said Astral jokingly. Dark Mist laughed and Yuma rolled his eyes.

"You ghosts are such weirdos." said Yuma. Dark Mist bowed.

"Why thank you, kind sir." he said with a smile. Astral laughed at that. Yuma just ignored them. Cathy smiled at Yuma.

"I...I love you, Yuma..." said Cathy shyly. Yuma looked at her and smiled. 

"I love you too, Cat." said Yuma. Then they kissed. Dark Mist smiled evily. 

"Yuma and Cathy sitting in a tree~" said Dark Mist. The two humans stopped kissing and they both glared at him.

"Shut up, Dark Mist!" said Cathy. Dark Mist just laughed.

"Gotta catch me first!" he said. He flew off and the humans chased him. Astral followed them. 

"Get back here!" shouted Yuma. Dark Mist stopped. When they almost caught up to him, he teleported behind them and they slowed themselves down. They turned around. Then Dark Mist smiled and dabbed. 

"What the heck?" said Yuma.

"Dab on them haters, my dudes!" he said. Then Dark Mist dabbed again. Everyone just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. Yuma and Cathy are destined to be together :P


End file.
